With the widespread proliferation of digital image capture devices such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones containing cameras, personal digital assistants containing cameras, etc., an ever-increasing body of digital images is widely available. These digital images are frequently made available in public forums, such as Web sites and search engines on computer networks such as the Internet.
In many cases, however, a person's face in a given picture may be undesirable. For example, it may be undesirable to have a given person's face in a picture when that person would like to maintain a certain level of privacy. Similarly, a person's face in a given picture may be undesirable because the person's eyes were closed, the person was not smiling, the person was looking away, etc.